Hurts Like Hell
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: "I loved and I loved and I lost you..." It's been several years since the Lion Guard were little, now they have grown up. Fuli and Kion's relationship complicates the most over the past seasons as they struggle to balance their place in the great Circle, one that is filled with heartbreak. The road to happiness is pathed by thorns. [Kion/Fuli] [Kion/Tiifu] /A puzzle story/
1. Present: Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note** : This is a small series I am writing on my deviantArt, I am Wolf Chalk if you are interested. Just a forewarning before anyone becomes confused, the time line of this story will jump about. So remember to focus on details that explain where and when we are. The main focus is Kion and Fuli, their POV will alternate as we progress into the darker stuff.

* * *

 **It Was Better Left Unsaid**

* * *

Fuli had come to Priderock at the announcement of Kiongozi's new son being born. The boy was healthy and resembled his mother Tiifu a great deal, Tai was his name. Kion beamed with pride at his wife and little cub as he accepted all the compliments from his friends and family. Bunga bragged how he would be the best uncle any kid could ask for, followed by the nodding of the graying Timon and Pumba. Fuli left soon after, managing a smile for Kion, congratulating before saying she needed to go hunt for her supper. Kiara followed the cheetah out, leaving husband Kovu in charge of their new litter.

"Hey Fuli! Mind some company?" Kiara called, trotting down the ledging and onto the grass. Fuli cast a surprised look, she and Kiara hadn't ever really been what you would call friends. She'd always been friendly however, the two just never clicked like Kiara did with her childhood pals Zuri and Tiifu.

"Sure your highness," Fuli answered, smirking a touch before continuing on her way, Kiara in tow. "Just don't expect me to slow down."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the golden lioness assured, smiling brightly.

The two managed to catch some small game, Fuli never could take on things like zebra or antelope with being alone all the time. Kiara wasn't the best huntress either but improved over the years, she didn't need to worry about upturning every rock as she did during her rite as a teen. Fuli cleaned her face of the blood as Kiara licked the bones clean of a rabbit she'd caught. Silence fell over the two females as they lounge under the light of a setting sun. Kiara however could see something was up with Fuli, the cheetah shuffled her weight here and there, green eyes staring absently ahead toward the savanna. Kiara followed her eyes, seeing the tall proud silhouette of Priderock.

It all fell into place and Kiara smiled softly in sympathy. "You have regrets, don't you Fuli?"

Startled, Fuli cocked her ears and looked at the royal lioness. "What you talking about?"

"I'm not that naive," Kiara rebutted. "My brother, you know, Kion?"

Fuli fell quiet before scoffing, "Yeah right, like I ever wanted anything to do with that furball. He's **just** my friend Kiara."

"And that's what bothers you, isn't it?"

More silence followed them and Fuli huffed moodily, not liking that Kiara backed her into a emotional corner. She could just run off like lightning, Kiara wouldn't physically be able to keep up. Her pride however kept the fastest of the animals from going anywhere.

"Kiara, what are you trying to get at here?" Fuli finally sighed, relenting with a scowl and arched brow. "If you remember, your baby brother just had a kid..."

"I'm trying to make sure you have closure Fuli," Kiara answered patiently, standing up and looking down at Fuli. Fuli, not wanting to be shadowed, quickly pounced to stretch herself even taller.

Fuli popped a shoulder as she rolled it. "I don't need closure, because its done."

"Fuli, you're hurting," the lioness insisted firmly, frowning at the stubborn cheetah. "I'm not saying to go in there and take your claim. I just want to see you better."

"I don't need anyone anyway, especially him," Fuli insisted, meeting Kiara's eyes as she narrowed them. "Alright?"

"Just... answer one thing for me and I'll leave you alone," Kiara said. "I'm asking as a friend, as Kion's sister and definitely not as your queen... Okay?"

Fuli just arched her brows further but made a gesture with her long tail for her to continue.

"Why didn't you ever tell him?"

The words hit Fuli hard and with a visable shake of her head, the cheetah heaved a loud breath. "You don't know cheetahs, do you?"

"Of course I do... cheetahs are very f..."

Fuli cut her off with a sardonic smirk. "If you say fast I'll scratch your nose."

Kiara paused and just smiled innocently, sheepish.

"Look Kiara... cheetahs are alone by nature, I'm alone by nature. It already takes a whole lot out of me to be with your pride as much as I am. I'm a nomad, Kion and the others didn't understand once upon a time ago." She fell quiet a moment, eyes downcast. "He still doesn't understand. I don't even get me sometimes." Fuli glanced back up at Kiara who watched her expectantly with wide brown eyes. "The Circle of Life would never accept a lion and a cheetah, I couldn't ever give Kion the family he wanted. He always wanted one, cubs included. Tiifu loved him Kiara."

"You loved him too. You still love him," Kiara whispered.

Fuli didn't say anything but smiled sadly. "Tiifu's a lioness, I'm a cheetah. I lost long before I ever could have tried. Its better left unsaid, Kiara," she continued. "I didn't want to destroy something already so beautiful. You reap what you sow."


	2. Past: Denial

**Author's Note** : A little trip into the past we go~

* * *

 **Denial**

* * *

Kiongozi found the cheetah alone as always as she padded through the tall grass, light rain drops peppering her golden pelt. He'd been looking all over for Fuli, it seemed luck was on his side that the Fastest was within reach. Grinning, the lion prince quickened his pace and shouted for her attention. Fuli stopped, jade eyes blinking rapidly before she turn to spy the leader of their little group.

"There you are Fuli!" Kion chuffed happily, sounding a little out of breath as he reached her side. "I've been running all over the Pridelands!"

She smirked. "You call that running Kion?"

"I'm just the Fiercest, not the fastest, remember?" Kion quipped, shaking his mane out. "Anyway, glad I caught you because I've got something important to ask you."

The cheetah arched her brows in skepticism, long tail sweeping at her heels. "And what is this important question if I gotta ask?"

He grew sheepish and sighed softly, Fuli drew her face back in concern. "Tiifu and I are getting married," Kion finally confessed, meeting Fuli's eyes, only to see them grow larger than the moon. "I wanted to personally invite you, Tiifu says she'd really love for you to be one of the bride's maids."

Fuli however didn't respond, only stared blankly at Kion with her jaw dropped. She felt as if she were hearing white noise buzzing in her ears, stomach churning alongside it. She swallowed loudly, throat dry before she managed to speak without sounding like a fool. "Married... you and Tiifu?" He nodded though looked perplexed at her reaction, thick brows knotting together. "I... uh, I mean... don't you think..."

"Think what?"

She bit the words out practically. "Don't you think marriage would be inappropriate for you? You're the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion!"

Kion gave her a surprised look, frowning. "So? Why should my title keep me from getting married?"

"You have a duty to the Pridelands first!" Fuli hissed, scowling as she fought the shaking in her legs. She was being stupid and dug herself further into a pit of shame, Kion looked very much hurt. It was his life, he could do what he wanted with it. Besides, wasn't this what she always wanted, a solid reason to help her get over a hopeless endeavor that was Kion himself?"Getting married to Tiifu would distract you! She's sheltered, she'd hold you back and... you're being unreasonable... it would..."

"I can still do my job Fuli, not all of us want to be alone our whole freaking life!" Kion growled back, saying the last part with emphasis. It made Fuli fall quiet in shock before she suddenly lashed out at him with a paw, cuffing him along the snout. Claws sheathed luckily. Stunned, he stared at her in visable surprise.

"You know what? Fine, go get married! Congrats by the way," the cheetah snapped, beginning to turn around only to feel Kion grab her by the tail, stopping her.

"Why does me getting married really bother you so much Fuli?" Kion demanded, staring her deeply in the eyes.

Fuli felt her eyes growing glassy and she shut them tightly. "It doesn't, I'm just thinking about the sake of the Guard, Kion."

"You're my friend, there's something bugging you," her lion friend insisted, not letting her go. Fuli opened her eyes to see him staring at her softly, concern on his handsome golden features. He saw through her, the way she'd unintentionally winced at the word friend. He knew, oh great Spirits above he knew! Fuli felt horrified at his gentle question that followed. "How do you really feel about me Fuli?"

He finally let go of her tail, stepping back but never letting her out of his sight. Fuli's blood ran cold and she flexed her claws into the dirt, tense. This was her chance, she could finally tell him how she felt. There was nothing to lose, Kion was asking her himself of her heart. It thundered in her chest with a furiously she never felt before, no matter how fast the cheetah ever ran. Instead, she painfully growled out, "I feel nothing, okay? Nothing!"

Unable to face him any longer, Fuli turned on her heel and raced off like lightning, choking on a frustrated cry at how she just threw her only chance away. This was the right thing to do, she tried convincing herself, she was a cheetah. Cheetahs were to be alone, lions had their prides. Loving him was to disrupt the balance that was Circle of Life itself and everything she stood for by fighting for it with the Lion Guard. It was the laws of nature, the entire essence of her and his being. As well as fighting what she was and who she was.

She was a cheetah, he was a lion.


	3. Past: Putting the Old Horse Down

**Putting the Old Horse Down**

* * *

The next time she had seen him was the day of his wedding, Fuli swallowed her pride knowing she cared enough for Kion to support him on the next big step of his journey. She recalled the helping nudges that lead her to Priderock to join the bride's maids...

 _"Had another fight with Kion, Fuli?" Ono had inquired the following day, he was the Keenest of Sight for a valid reason. He really did see all._

The cheetah was irritable by normal standards but it seemed whenever she and Kion had what Bunga playfully called a 'love spat,' she was even more so. Ono picked that up very quickly.

"Does it really matter if I did Ono?" She replied, exasperation clinging to her words and face.

"Well... if we're going to be having to fight outside forces we can't be successful if we're already fighting with each other," the bird mused.

"Look, I appreciate your concern Ono but you wouldn't understand." Fuli shook her head, slender legs carrying her lithe form briskly.

"I'm a brainy guy Fuli," Ono insisted, Fuli chanced looking up to the sky to see his face twist up in offense of her statement. "What wouldn't I understand?"

"It's something only Kion and I can figure out, let's leave it at that." She gave a frustrated sigh. More so me than him, anyway...

She wasn't listening to him anymore and made it clear when she gradually picked up speed. Fuli almost missed his contemplating mumbling of "maybe Beshte would have better luck, he's the friendliest of us..." before the white bird flew off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't surprising when the said hippopotamus found her several hours later lounging by the waterhole. On Beshte's large back was a familiar blue-colored shape with spines she knew all too well as Bunga. The two were inseparable when Kion wasn't around. Green eyes blinking slowly, the cheetah rose to meet them on autopilot.

"Hey Fuli, it's great to see you!" Beshte greeted warmly as always.

"Yeah... charmed. What are you guys doing here?" Fuli asked, getting straight to the point. Beshte and Bunga shared knowing looks, smiling a touch secretly before returning to the skeptical Fuli.

"Ono said you were having one of your 'other' moods," Bunga replied, arching a brow and smirking.

"Other moods?" She curled her lip in annoyance. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Beshte, peaceful and kind as always, quickly intervened. "He means you just seemed really upset, Fuli. Ono wanted to make sure that you were okay, you kept snubbing him."

"I didn't snub him," the Fastest argued, scoffing. "He's just not minding his own business."

"In Fuli terms that definitely means snubbing!" The Bravest declared, rubbing his nose with a chuckle. Fuli bristled in annoyance, resisting the urge to grind her teeth together. Her temper was a delicate thing.

"Like I told Ono, thanks for the concern but I'm fine," the cheetah replied, managing to keep calm as she eyed the hippo and honey badger. They looked reluctant to agree, easily picking up on the tension in her body language.

"Fuli..." Beshte began, earning a sharp glance from Fuli who'd begun to turn her back on the two. "I just wanna say, if something's eating at you, you don't have to deal with it alone. You got us and... I really think you should talk to Kion, if we're going to protect the Pridelands we shouldn't be fighting."

She furrowed her brows thoughtfully and sighed, "I'll keep that in mind Beshte." Fuli gave a waned smile for their sake before stalking off quickly, not wanting to stick around for another lecture.

"Big B, you really think Fuli's salty about Kion marrying Tiifu?" Bunga asked. "She never seemed to care about being with everyone..."

"She might be Little B, Fuli was always too proud about her feelings. Guess its a cheetah thing," Fuli heard the hippo reply honestly. She felt her chest tighten considerably and breaking into a run, she decided she needed someone to vent to. Someone who understood the position she was in. Especially someone who was female.

She needed Jasiri. At breakneck speeds Fuli ran, tearing through the greenery towards the desolate looking Outlands in the faraway hills. Jasiri always understood Fuli, they were one in the same.

Fuli scouted out Jasiri along the cliffs where she knew the hyena made her home, it took a bit of time as she didn't want to pick a fight with any other outsiders. So she moved carefully but eventually she found the smoky colored hyena seated upon some rocks, looking over the horizon. Despite her eagerness to find Jasiri just earlier, she suddenly felt unsure about approaching the carrion dog with this. Perhaps she was better off just keeping it bottled up and to herself... Fuli was always alone and that meant she never really let anyone in. It was foreign for her to be dependent, Fuli was the one who oozed confidence and independence, the complete opposite of weakness. Fuli, rotating her ears back, began to turn away when suddenly Jasiri turned with a smile.

"Fuli! What a surprise!"

Fuli stopped, eyes widening and stiff as a board. "Uh, yeah, hi Jasiri," she quickly said, looking at the hyena.

Jasiri made her way over with a few happy bounds from her perch. "Its been awhile, how has life been in the Pridelands for you?"

The cheetah didn't say anything and Jasiri looked concern. "Fuli?"

Shuddering a breath, Fuli wanted to beat herself over the head at the squeak in her voice. "You mind talking for awhile?"

"Anything for a friend, Fuli," Jasiri assured, reaching out to rest a comforting paw on the Fastest's shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

And so the walls came tumbling down as Fuli confessed to Jasiri what had been plaguing her, all the while the hyena listened with attentive ears. Much to Fuli's dismay, she found the corners of her eyes prickling with warm tears and when Jasiri gently nosed her cheek, a few escaped. Fuli burrowed her face into the hyena's mane, scowling deeply and sniffling quietly.

Eventually Jasiri pulled away to let Fuli compose herself, the cheetah wiping at her eyes and flattening her ears. Her face spoke volumes to Jasiri, one message conveying how much she needed a push in the right direction. The one that followed next though was definitely a 'never speak of this again' face.

"I know it hurts Fuli," Jasiri offered after Fuli spilled her heart out. "But you have to let him go, and the first step I can say is going to that wedding."

"Jasiri..."

"No buts Fuli," the hyena interjected, stern but soft. "You know what the right thing to do is. You only want what's best for Kion." Fuli thought she saw a flicker of hurt come across Jasiri's shadowy-colored face but it seemed to be a trick of the eyes. She shut her eyes tightly in frustration, nodding her head with a struggle. The smile was in Jasiri's voice. "You can do it Fuli. I know you want to be there for him, its probably scary for him. Especially after having a fight with you over it..."

"How can getting married be scary?" Fuli inquired.

"Easy, its a life long commitment. You cheetahs don't practice marriage, so you have issues understanding that bond," Jasiri pointed out, it wasn't a rude way either. Simply a statement. Fuli however took it as another strike as to why she and Kion couldn't be together. Cheetahs didn't mate for life, even if Fuli was far from a normal cheetah these days. "Kion hopes your friendship will be a life long commitment too, you have to decide where you're standing here Fuli. Whether you stay or go is going to determine what will happen with you two. You can't avoid him forever."

"I hate it when you're right," Fuli confessed with a heavy sigh. "But its true." Her jade eyes flickered to Jasiri once she blinked them open. "I don't want to deny him his happiness Jasiri, I really don't. I'm just..."

"You're hurting and afraid, I know," Jasiri murmured. "It hurts now but it'll pass. If you're going to patch this wound up, your first step is attending that wedding."

"I'm not afraid," Fuli mumbled but knew that was a lie. Jasiri smirked at her, blue eyes simmering with sympathy. "Jasiri... thanks."

"No problem spots," Jasiri replied, affectionately nudging Fuli. "Give Kion my blessings, if Simba opened the borders I'd be the first in line doing it myself."

"Maybe some day," Fuli replied, looking at Jasiri with some remorse. She knew the hyena and lion feud wasn't one that was to end over night, it would take blood, sweat and tears. Today however was not time to dilly dally on that, Fuli needed to get to that wedding and make things right with Kion. "I'll catch you later Jasiri."

"Not if I catch you first!" Smiling at one another, the two predators parted ways and Fuli hurried off towards home, heading for Priderock.

Fuli found Kion pacing within Priderock nervously, his tail tip twitching behind him as he breathed deeply. It wouldn't be long until he would be waiting at the end of the isle for Tiifu, his sister and her friends were finishing preparations for the wedding. Zazu was spreading word to all the animals in the Pridelands. Even with all the might of his being didn't prevent the anxiety pooling within his belly.

"Am I making some kind of mistake?" Kion asked himself softly.

"I'd said so Kiongozi," came the sassy voice of Fuli from the mouth of the cave.

His eyes were widened in surprise as he turn, ears perking up. "Fuli! You're here! Um... you're not going to hit me again are you?"

"In a way," she replied, smirking as she sauntered her way towards him. "Mostly to say you're being stupid."

He frowned. "Because I'm getting married?"

"No, because you're questioning yourself over marrying Tiifu. She's a sweet girl, relax. I'll have to cuff you one if you turn back now," Fuli said, earning herself a shocked look from Kion.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Fuli?" The lion prince inquired, Fuli rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get smart with me Kion," Fuli huffed, pouting.

"So... what changed your mind? I thought me getting married was a huge mistake to you..."

"It's not my job to run your life Kion," the cheetah told him in a surprisingly soft tone, smiling. "You are my friend and leader, I wouldn't leave you alone like this. I give you my blessing, I was just..."

Kion watched her curiously. "Just what?"

"I was just being selfish," Fuli confessed. "I wasn't just worried about the Guard, I was worried that you'd leave me... I mean us behind." She hastily fixed her wording, looking away. "I know you'd never do that to... Huh?"

Warm arms wrapped around her lithe frame and his face was cuddled into her neck, breaths tickling her gently. Fuli was wide-eyed and stiff, legs awkwardly splayed out. Her face was warm to the touch, ears burning up at the contact between them. It felt so right... Relaxing, she burrowed her face into his luscious red mane, sighing softly as she wrapped her own paws around him best she could. He was chuffing gently.

"Don't be ridiculous Fuli, you're one of my best friends, you'll always mean the world to me."

Fuli swallowed the tightness in her throat away best she could, simply absorbing the warmth of his body against hers and the comfort it gave. Yet, it left a longing pain too. So with reluctance, she pushed him away, paws against his shoulders. His arms dropped from around her as they settled on their haunches, eyes meeting.

 _"How do you really feel about me Fuli?"_

 _"I feel nothing, okay? Nothing!"  
_ _  
One... two... three... four... five..._ Fuli broke the eye contact, light headed from the electricity it zipped through her being. Kion blinked quickly, suddenly sheepish as they finally broke apart.

"It is time!" Rafiki called from outside the cave, grinning at Kion and Fuli. Kiara, Zuri and Vitani stood nearby. Kion took in a deep breath and looked at Fuli, who gave him a confidence inducing nod of her head.

 _You can do this Kion..._ Fuli's eyes spoke encouragement that he took readily, smiling at her.

She followed him out of the cave, head raised as she settled herself with the bride's maids. Kovu stood near Kion as support alongside the familiar faces of the male members of the Lion Guard. Fuli saw Tiifu walking down the isle with her mother at her side, smiling as she kissed her daughter's forehead gently. Then, she passed Tiifu to Kion who stared adoringly up at her husband-to-be.

All the while Fuli watched on, feeling a mixture of pain, relief and pride swelling with her shattered heart. She loved him enough to know it was the best thing to let him go


	4. Present: Martyr

**Author's Note** : Now we return to present day~

* * *

 **Martyr**

* * *

Moons had passed since Kiongozi made a bride of Tiifu, it wasn't too far into their second season of marriage did they welcome their first child into the world. Fuli was happy for them, Kion glowed with his new position as father, even more than the day he became a husband. Tiifu proved to be a good mother to little Tai, she was always seen smiling at the cub as she held him in her warm arms. Life seemed perfect, even the old ache Fuli once knew so well in her heart dimmed as time went on. It was relieving, but the cheetah knew so long as Kion could remain happy, she could be as well. She hadn't died of a broken heart like Fuli thought she would have but there were still old wounds that scabbed over.

 _"Why didn't you ever tell him?"_

 _The words hit Fuli hard and with a visible shake of her head, the cheetah heaved a loud breath. "You don't know cheetahs, do you?"_

 _"Of course I do... cheetahs are very f..."_

 _Fuli cut her off with a sardonic smirk. "If you say fast I'll scratch your nose."_

 _Kiara paused and just smiled innocently, sheepish._

 _"Look Kiara... cheetahs are alone by nature, I'm alone by nature. It already takes a whole lot out of me to be with your pride as much as I am. I'm a nomad, Kion and the others didn't understand once upon a time ago." She fell quiet a moment, eyes downcast. "He still doesn't understand. I don't even get me sometimes." Fuli glanced back up at Kiara who watched her expectantly with wide brown eyes. "The Circle of Life would never accept a lion and a cheetah, I couldn't ever give Kion the family he wanted. He always wanted one, cubs included. Tiifu loved him Kiara."_

 _"You loved him too. You still love him," Kiara whispered._

 _Fuli didn't say anything but smiled sadly. "Tiifu's a lioness, I'm a cheetah. I lost long before I ever could have tried. Its better left unsaid, Kiara," she continued. "I didn't want to destroy something already so beautiful. You reap what you sow."_

Little did Kiara realize that she'd picked at the scars and without Fuli's notice, they'd began to bleed again. It was so slight that she hadn't even noticed until one evening as she gaze out across the savanna that a tear found its way sliding down her cheek. Fuli shuffled herself into a ball, stubbornly rubbing it away as she made herself as comfortable as she could.

Perhaps she hadn't found closure like she thought but Fuli knew this was for the best. A little pain never killed anyone, especially the pain of acceptance to love another.

It was with that pain did she do her best to be involved in Kion's family, as a cub he'd expressed the importance of family. Fuli didn't understand the permanent bond of a pride but Kion had pushed her into his circle ever so slowly, eventually she found herself having dinner with the royal family on a nightly basis during their teen years. Nala had become very mothering to the young cheetah, so different from what she was used to. After filling their bellies with a good meal, she would somehow find herself cuddled close to the lioness' chest alongside Kion and Kiara to get a bath.

She never felt so loved before, her own mother was so different, eventually having one day just up and left Fuli once she'd deemed the cheetah cub of appropriate age. She would spy glances of the older cheetah but never did she engage, Fuli learned early in life the importance solitude meant to cheetahs.

Solitude was something Fuli knew all too well, better than she knew even a physical entity. As she grew older, she both craved and despised that need to be alone. However she couldn't just break apart something so natural, it would be against the Circle of Life itself, against the very thing she fought and striven for! Kion though always found ways to break her barriers down, so it wasn't much of a shocker when the cheetah would board alongside the lions inside Priderock to sleep.

In their youth Kion and Fuli would bundle themselves close together to ward off cold, a tangled mass of honey brown with rosette spots. Now though they no longer would sleep together, her old spot was reserved for his wife Tiifu and little Tai. When she would sleepover [which was not as often as once upon a time ago] it was at a respectful distance for a friend, her eyes would watch as Kion clutched Tiifu to himself tightly at his side, her head cozy against his soft belly.

He used to hold her just like that.

It wasn't his fault he'd stopped though, Fuli had pushed him away once she realized she'd fallen in love with him.

This was the past and it belonged behind her, which Fuli fully intended to do. She carried on with life as usual, helping her friends protect the Pridelands, she'd even began to strike a friendship with Kiara ever since their talk. Kiongozi kept his promise to remain faithful to her in their friendship, always the two supported each other. When he'd suffered cold feet at the start of his wedding and the worries of being a new husband after, Fuli was there to knock some sense into his head, lending an ear to listen.

It seemed their friendship grew deeper, more passionate in the wake of his marriage. Fuli thought despite everything that had happened, life was good. It really was a wonderful time to be alive...

Oh how it went to Hell so quickly.

Tiifu had made an effort to get closer to Fuli, as children the lioness cub shared a one sided rivalry with Fuli, often steaming from unnecessary jealousy. Fuli, always had either pretended to remain oblivious or shrugged it off, she didn't see the point in picking fights with the younger female. During the tension of Fuli's newfound emotions, Kion and Tiifu struck up an unlikely friendship which eventually lead to where the pair were now.

She recalled during the early days of their romance, Tiifu would seem weary of Fuli being around Kion. It was as if she could sense what Fuli was harboring, as if afraid the cheetah would sweep in and take him from her. Fuli had more respect than that, as well as pride. Eventually the flames were fanned and now in their adult life, Tiifu was much more mature about how she handled her stray green-eyed monster.

 _"Do you mind if we join you Fuli? Tai is just so excited to try his little legs out...!"_

Fuli as a result was more than happy to let Tiifu join her for a patrol, which just ended up becoming a casual stroll through the Pridelands. Little Tai was just beginning to learn how to find his feet and the two females fondly watched as the honey-colored cub hobbled about. It was then that the innocent atmosphere was permanently destroyed.

She wished she would have told Tiifu no.

A series of terrifying laughs filled the air and Fuli felt a pit form in her stomach. The tall grass parted and large gray forms came crawling out, jaws wide and slobber hanging like rope. Tai squealed in surprise and Tiifu quickly collected him into her arms, giving the carrion dogs the harshest glare she could muster. Fuli protectively stood in front of them, hackles raised and claws digging into the soil. Her long tail fluffed up in panic as it swept behind her, she saw there were at least ten hyenas.

Suddenly one of the shapes looked familiar, a ghost from the past as he strode through the bachelor pack to stand before the two females. His grin was wide and toothy, his mane long and spiking at his head and spine. Tail raised in dominance, he wickedly bellowed, which the rest of the clan copied as they circled Fuli, Tiifu and Tai.

"Janja," Fuli hissed, "What are you doing back here?"

"Ah, so glad you remember me Fuli," Janja replied smoothly, licking his chops casually. "Just happened to be around the neighborhood..."

"We chased your kind off," the cheetah continued, spitting at him furiously.

"Don't mean we ain't going to come back, spots," he chortled, gesturing with his head to his pack to circle in closer to the cornered pair. "So, how have you been? Ah, the rumors are true, our Kion got himself a mate and cub."

Tiifu lowered her head threateningly as Janja drew too close for comfort, her cub huddled himself into her forearm, ears flat. "You stay away from us," she growled, flexing her larger claws.

"Can't say we can, honey," Janja said, his humorous expression quickly falling into one of scorn. "I got a bone to pick with Kion, and it includes you."

Fuli tried her best to shield Tiifu from the eyes of the clan but it was no use, they were surrounded. Fuli knew it was now or never if they were to escape, there was still a tiny bit of hope... Locking her eyes on Janja, she did as she always did, went with her hunch and prayed for the best. Everything escalated so quickly, with a shout from Fuli, she'd sprang at the male leader, sharply impaling her claws into his neck before attempting to barrel herself into the bodies of nearby hyenas as he was startled. She called out to Tiifu to run away with Tai, get to Priderock...

Instead Tiifu had quickly been corralled by the hyenas Fuli couldn't sweep, her body low to the ground as she attempted to protect her cub. The gray dog-like creatures lunged at the lioness, biting furiously and all the while Tiifu fought with a might Fuli didn't know was possible of her. She threw down hyena after hyena to the best of her ability, determined to save her son.

Fuli struggled with her own batch of hyenas, most of them were after Tiifu. She was smaller and more slight than Tiifu and the hyenas, physical confrontations of this kind were not what she was bred for. Still she made it her job to deal blow after blow, even if they hyenas drew more blood than she could land hits. Somehow in the midst of the fight, Tai was knocked away from his mother. The boy cried out for her and Janja saw Kion's son was all alone.

Time practically slowed down as Fuli with all the strength she could muster shoved her attackers away, zipping and bounding to get to Tai. As Janja lunged to deal the finishing blow, Fuli intercepted him at the side. Landing harshly on her shoulder, she felt his teeth clamp around her throat. She was pinned to the ground and Janja ripped out a good portion of skin after rattling her about as if she were prey. Dazed and bleeding profusely from the windpipe, she just saw Janja smile a bloody grin. Fuli only had enough energy to try and hold Tai to herself as a shield. By now, Tiifu was pulled to the ground in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Hold her down," Janja ordered, one of his pack stepped over to pin Fuli from the back. one paw forcing her head down, her arm was shaped into an awkward and uncomfortable position. He strode confidently toward the restrained Tiifu, who only spat in his face a mouthful of blood and salvia.

He snarled at her before shrugging it off, turning to Fuli and Tai. "If I can't hurt Kion directly, I'll hurt him where it'll really sting. His family."

His dark eyes locked on Fuli and he chuckled, "Guess what Fuli, I'll make sure Kion never forgives you for this... You failed to save his wife and kid, he'll curse your name when he sees you made it out alive but not them...!"

Fuli looked on in horror, too weak to save Tiifu, her neck rested over Tai in one last attempt to hold him to herself. _Tiifu...! Great Kings I'm so sorry... Kion, I'm so sorry!_

"Any last words lioness?" Janja cooed.

Tiifu cast a forlorn glance at Fuli for just a moment before biting out painfully at the hyena leader. **_"Go to Hell Janja!"_** She lashed one unrestrained paw at his face, making sure she would leave a nice scar to remember her by.

The sounds of death filled the air and Fuli cried out, reaching a paw out feebly as she hollered out. "NO! _NO_! **_NO!_** " Tiifu's roars carried across the Pridelands, followed by the guilt-filled sobs of Fuli who could only watch as her best friend's wife was murdered before her eyes...


	5. Present: Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:** And now we get some of Kion's POV. He will probably become a main focus as we progress, so don't be too surprised~

* * *

 **Open Your Eyes**

* * *

 _"Until the Pridelands end! Lion Guard defend!"_

 **ROAR!**  
 **YIPE!**  
 **YIPE!**

 **...**

 _The cheetah was hardly aware of what was happening around her from the blood loss, her head slumped down as she shakily tried to protect Tai. The cub was so lost, he didn't understand why his mother no longer move. Why the once beautiful world around him stank of death and how these menacing, laughing shadows were the cause of it. His eyes, full of innocence, only stared toward the hyenas who'd just slain Tiifu, licking the blood casually from their maws and paws._

 _Fuli only heard Janja's toxic voice between her fading senses, taunting her softly as he stood over the fallen spotted cat. "Look at what you've done Fuli. If it weren't for you, she would still be alive."_

 _"Still alive! Still alive!" The other hyenas echoed, Fuli vaguely knowing two distinct voices of Cheezi and Chungu._

 _He was right, it was her fault... She should have never agreed to let Tiifu come with her, she should have fought harder. Now she was on her way to the stars, the bloody body a mere shell. Tai was in danger, Fuli couldn't protect him any longer either. The Fastest tried to hold tighter, cradling the boy in her weakening arms to shield him from the wicked world._

 _"Open your eyes Fuli..." Janja demanded coldly._

 _ **"Open them!"**_

 _ **"OPEN THEM AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"**_

Kion stood over his friend, bruised and lightly caked in blood from where the stray hyenas that weren't assaulted by his roar managed to strike. Panting heavily, his concern was through the roof at the wounds she possessed. Fuli was practically torn apart, a gash upon her throat the main cause of all her life blood draining out. He'd attempted to clean the wound but no matter how hard he put pressure with his tongue or paws, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. Kion was trembling too much, grieving for his wife and already grieving for Fuli as he feared she too would die before him.

 _He'd heard the cries of the cheetah from across the PrideLands and when he arrived..._

Kion could only tightly shut his eyes to stop himself from breaking into hysterics. It took his entire might not to address the fallen body of his wife once again...

 _"You're too late Kion!"_

There, surrounded by savage gray carrion dogs was his Tiifu. Everything just turned red around him as he erupted into a fury. He'd braced his paws apart, lifted his mighty head and unleashed a roar unlike one the PrideLands ever saw. The clouds had turned practically black, lightning flashing as rain picked up pace against his broad back. The Great Kings joined his agony, obliterating the hyena clan where they stood. When his eyes opened once more, bloodshot and growing moist with tears, the fields were ripped apart. Trees broke and bent beneath the force his roar gave, parts of the ground even split apart. The hyenas were no where to be seen and that's how Kion wanted it...

 _"Great Kings..._ _ **TIIFU!"**_

 _Sobs broke from his throat when he realized she wasn't responding, no matter how he pushed or prodded, she did not move. The Lion Guard leader pushed his face into hers, quietly begging that she not do this to him, to their cub and family. Kion's legs had buckled from beneath him, he didn't have the strength or will to stand._

"Please... Please get up! Don't leave me alone Tiifu...

 _ **Tiifu!"**_

"Mew! Mew! Mew!"

It wasn't until he'd found Fuli barely clinging to life with Tai crying between her paws did he force himself apart from Tiifu's body. He struggled so badly, hastily breathing and dragging his shaking legs toward the cheetah. She was unconscious but held his son tightly to her, jaws agape and claws continuously flexing to fight off the demons haunting her mind.

"Please Fuli... Open your eyes!" He begged once again, paws framing her face as he turned her over to lay on her back.

Tai was pressed into her side, the cub crawling to nuzzle her bloodied cheek, not understanding why his cheetah protector was not responding.

"Great Kings, help me!" Kion uttered, shoving his face into her fur with a choked sound, drawing back as he took in a breath to steady himself. He'd failed to protect his wife, he wouldn't fail Fuli. With a lingering glance toward Tiifu, he ached at the notion he would have to leave her behind. She couldn't be saved any further, gone from the mortal realm. "Tiifu... I'm... I'm sorry," he weakly said, breath hitching before he attempted to haul Fuli onto his back.

Gently adjusting her, he prayed moving her would not cause her to completely bleed out. If he didn't get her to Rafiki, thus moving her, she would die regardless. Her face was pressed into his mane, paws hanging over his shoulders and hind quarters as she was blanketed across his spine. He reached down to grab Tai from his scruff, the cub gave no protest but his eyes stared at the limp form of his mother.

It was as if he were asking why she wasn't coming with them. Why wasn't he doing something as a father should. Tai had awakened his mother plenty of times but this was a sleep she could not return from. Kion forced himself to hurry, breaking into a run as his eyes burned with tears. It took every last ounce of his turmoiled soul to leave Tiifu there alongside his broken heart. All he could think now was to save Fuli and inwardly, he prayed desperately.

 _"Please open your eyes...!"_


	6. Past: The Fields Are Filled With Blood

**Author's Note:** And we're flashing back~ [This story is a mess isn't it, haha.]

also we're nearing the beginning of Simba's Pride btw in this part~  
Who is the mystery enemy that seems to be assisting Janja in killing the herds?

* * *

 **The Fields Are Filled With Blood**

* * *

"Kion, I think you should come see this!"

The young dawn stared at their backs in its beautiful colors, ignorant of the horrors the night brought before it. Fuli stood at the top of a hill, stiff as a board and tail fluffing up behind her. Kion made his way after her at her call, morning dew brushing his golden fur as he walked through the bright green grass.

"What in the—," Kion's eyes widened in a blatant display of utter shock, his jaw dropping wide open. A familiar phrase bubbled forth from his throat. _"Hevi kabisa...!"_ His breath caught in his broad chest, the lion couldn't avert his gaze from the grueling sight before him. Fuli was silent beside him, only soft whispers that spoke volumes of her own horror muffled into his senses.

"The whole herd, its..."

"Its dead," Fuli finished for him, casting her green eyes toward her male friend.

The grazing grounds were barren of any kind of life, only stained red with massive amounts of blood. Bodies lay sprawled out, intestines spotted here and there in treasure troves. It had been a massacre, even the young babies were not spared as glazed eyes stared forth into the beyond. Kion was ill.

"What could have caused this?" Fuli wondered, daring to slowly make her way down the hill toward the bloodied grave yard. Kion followed, sticking close to the young cheetah's flank as they searched for clues.

Kion leaned his nose down toward one of the dead bodies, sniffing at the remains intently before he let out a furious growl. "Janja..." Hackles raised, he cast his attention to Fuli who stiffened at the mention of the hyena's name. He'd pulled many dastardly tricks in the years they fought against him, this took the cake. "His stench is all over the gazzelles," Kion continued, taking scent after scent. There was an... oddity to them as well. He recognized the hyena clan but there was another new scent amongst it all. It didn't smell remotely hyena.

"I don't recognize this other one, Kion," Fuli said his thoughts aloud, making her way to him. She looked pale around the fur, obviously not enjoying the scene of the crime. Her delicate white paws were colored red, wherever they step there was blood. Janja wanted to make a threat obvious, as did whoever else the hyena was working with.

But why? Why now of all times did Janja and his pack decide was good to go on a slaughtering spree.

"Kion! Fuli!" Ono's voice reached their ears and both teen cats rotated their ears in alert. The egret landed before his two friends, panting heavily as he looked from the dead gazelles to Kion and Fuli. He obviously knew there was no need to explain further, as Kion and Fuli were aware of the intense death around them. "Great Kings, I'm so glad I found you!" Swallowing tightly, he ran a wing across his face, holding back the urge to shiver. "I doubt I need to explain but... Kion, I... the impala and zebra herd has been destroyed."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Roaring loudly, Kion braced his weight apart, huffing angrily. Fuli matched him word-for-word, detail-to-detail.

"Bunga and Beshte are scouting for anything else." Sadly, the Keenest of Sight stared forlornly at the once mighty herd that was just reduced to nothing. "Its... its bad Kion."

"No kidding," Kion sighed, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do Kion?" Fuli asked, frowning. He met her eyes with a pair of blazing orange orbs.

"Scout out for anymore dead herds," Kion began, turning to Ono who waited commands. "Find my father, Ono. He must be informed."

"Affirmative!" The white bird flew off for Pride Rock in haste, flapping hysterically.

"Then what Kion? You seriously aren't going to—"

"Let me finish Fuli," Kion began sternly, the cheetah fell silent, folding her ears back. "Then we'll figure out how to deal with Janja's scheme. I'm not letting him go, no way. He's gone too far now." He turned away from the dead herd to make his way up the hill, Fuli trotted after him, still frowning her displeasure.

"Kion..."

"After we talk to my dad, then I can decide on the final strike."

"The final strike?"

"I'm ending Janja once and for all, Fuli."


	7. Past: What Is To Come

**Author's Note:** I want to say thank you to the positive reception this story has gotten, even if I admit its a big unplanned cluster of a plot. Tbh, everything I write is spur of the moment in this one, haha. Also for those who demand I update, I am flattered you like this story but please remember I am a normal human being with a life and other interests, as well as stories I am also working on.

Also for those who were a bit nasty, your salt was delicious and I will continue to keep writing, I am sorry to tell you that~ hee hee~

* * *

 **What Is To Come**

* * *

Kiongozi and Fuli continued with their patrol as planned, though Fuli convinced him to let them part ways to cover more ground. He hadn't been too keen with the idea. If Janja and his pack could wipe out three herds in one fell swoop, how easy could it be for them to pick off a lone cheetah?

She only smirked at his concern, strong lean shoulders rolling. "I promise to book it if I see any hyenas, Kion. I'm the Fastest for a reason."

"I know but... just be careful okay?" Kion could only feel mild relief at the reassuring rub she awarded him against his flank before she was off running through the fields.

They did discover more alone, Kion was a aghast to find the remains of a large family of hares, alongside a young pair of badgers. Animals who saw him cried for justice against the hyena clan but did not seem to know about the mystery ally who assisted in the slaughter.

The Lion Guard regrouped at Pride Rock a bit later, each white as a spirit. Kion didn't need to even ask what had them so distressed.

"More bodies," was all he said, a statement that was met with a chorus of nodding heads.

"Why are they doing this?" Beshte asked, ears drooping sadly. "Janja is mean but he never just mindlessly destroyed everything."

"His motives must have changed," Kion commented, face contorting in seething anger. His voice remained flat. "Janja is making a ultimatum of some kind, he's leaving a threat to not be ignored."

"Kion... you mentioned killing Janja," Fuli began, she met his stare with her own.

The Guard all started, only Fuli stood still, eyes staring deeply into Kion's. He didn't look away, neither did the lion or cheetah blink. Fuli wanted to size him up, testing to see if he could really go through with it, Kion knew.

He'd never killed a fellow predator before, he even had issues partaking in hunts many times as killing left a uncertain feeling in his belly.

Bunga nudged his best friend in concern. "Wait, you serious about this?"

"Kion, you've never..." Ono trailed off in uncertainty. Beshte grunted his agreement, shuffling his large feet.

"Janja has gone too far guys," Kion said, turning his attention from Fuli. "Three local herds annihilated in one night, plus a few small families." His face was hard. "He wants a fight, I'll bring it to him."

"His clan has gotten really big, Kion," Ono began, flapping lightly to hover his way directly to his leader's sight. "He's rallied up a bunch of hyenas, how are we supposed to go five on probably forty by now?"

"If we take out Janja, the rest will likely scatter. A group is only as good as its leader. I'll use my Roar to clear them out." His friends looked from one to the other. "It is time I prove just what I can do."

Before anyone could say a further word, a familiar roar reached his ears. Kion perked, spying a golden lion crossing the PrideLands to reach him. He looked ruffled, red mane flying forward and the short fur along his spine standing up. Still he tried to carry himself like a king.

"I got your message Kion," Simba told his son, scowling deeply. "I did some scouting of my own... we need to talk. Now."

"Of course dad," Kion answered, nodding.

"Everyone, to Pride Rock," the Lion King ordered, leading the flock of juvenile animals to the familiar pointed stone in the near beyond.

Some lionesses met with the group as the king and his son scaled up the stone steps towards the open area of the den. Worriedly they whispered, by now it was safe to assume that the entire kingdom was aware of the massacres.

Kiara weaved her way from the back, her ladies-in-waiting Tiifu and Zuri at her heels loyally. Tiifu immediately wormed through the frock to get to Kion, who rested his chin on her head when she reached for him.

"Are you alright, Kion?"

"Yeah, just, stay here, okay?" He told her, pulling away to see her hesitant nod, followed by a pout.

He vaguely heard Zuri exclaim dramatically to Bunga her fright for the pride and herself. She also added the honey badger to the mix who he saw out of the corner of his eye offer the lioness a comforting nuzzle. The two had formed a rather unexpected bond during their early teens when Bunga saved her from a stampede. Afterwards they were often found together, somehow they made it work.

Even if basically everyone questioned the true extent of the relationship. That was a story for another day as Kion was distracted from his thoughts as his mother called out to her cubs from the den entry. Kiara was speaking with Simba, who slowly shook his head with a troubled scowl.

Tiifu frowned further from beside him. "Was it... as bad as Ono said?"

"Ten times," Fuli interrupted, coming to stand at Kion's empty flank. "You won't be able to sleep for weeks." Kion saw the usually so sure cheetah clench her eyelids together tightly as if to physically repel the images. Kion nudged her, bringing her back.

"The hyenas made sure work of those herds." Kion began stepping through the group of questioning lionesses, who he only shrugged off as the Guard followed.

Simba looked at him, then towards the Guard and his lionesses. "You all stay out here, the Guard included." Fuli was ready to open her mouth but Kion shot her a warning look, which she obeyed as she closed her lips together. "Once Kion and I have settled things, we will discuss further with the rest of you."

"Mom and Kiara aren't coming in?"

"No, this is between us."

"Why?"

"It'll evoke further panic, son."

They wandered into the belly of Pride Rock, Kion furrowed his brows. "How much worse can it get, dad? You saw what Janja did, they already know..."

"It was Zira," Simba interjected sharply.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Zira? She hasn't... what are you saying?"

"What I am saying Kiongozi is that Janja and Zira are working together. She helped kill those herds, I know her pride's stench anywhere." Scowling, the Lion King stared directly at his cub. "Some locals reported odd lions in our territory when I went off looking."

"They... Zira has been dormant for moons, ever since you and mom saved Kiara at the border... why would she suddenly..." Kion blinked his confusion.

"Because she's planning something and this was just a distraction. She's going to stir us up into offense. Janja has nothing to lose now either. This is bad."

"Then we have to do something!"

"YOU will be doing nothing, Kion. You will remain here and wait for further instructions from me. Do you understand?"

"And if they attack us again?"

Simba was silent before sighing, "Then we'll have to stand our ground. Son, trust me when I say this... you stay here. Don't go beyond the borders after Janja. They want to lure you out." His eyes narrowed. "Your Roar is something Zira will fear, she won't try anything unless she knows you've gone."

Kion only tightened his jaw, tense as his father stared him down.

"Son, I need your word."

A sigh slipped passed his flaring nostrils. "Sure, father..."

"Good, now we can discuss this with the pride."

When the two golden males emerged from the den back out to the frantic pride who looked at them for answers, Kion's eyes found Fuli's in the crowd.

She knew in that very moment Kion was planning already on what was to come next. Fuli hoped it wasn't going to be a big mistake.


End file.
